El soldadito de plomo
by Rhape
Summary: Yuri, un viejo y roto soldadito de plomo, siente curiosidad por la nueva caja de música de su dueño, pues de esta sale un bailarín de madera que llamó su atención. Viktuuri. Fluff. One-shot. Basado en el cuento del mismo nombre.


**Tenía tiempo queriendo hacer un Viktuuri basando en algún cuento de hadas, pero por más que buscaba en cuál, ninguno me inspiraba alguna idea. Pero todo cambió cuando la nación del...Quiero decir, cuando me puse a buscar cuentos menos 'famosos'. ¡Y puff! De pronto recordé _El soldadito de plomo_ , que fue uno de mis favoritos en mi tierna niñez :'D**

 **Así que espero que les guste esta versión libre Viktuuri que tanto me divertí en escribir.**

* * *

Un soldadito de plomo yacía debajo de un librero. Éste podría haberse movido y colocarse en un lugar donde su dueño, el niño que lo había amado tanto que incluso compartió su nombre con él, lo encontrase y entonces podrían volver a jugar juntos.

Sin embargo, Yuri, el soldadito, estaba roto.

Nació con un defecto de fabrica que a la larga culminó con la mitad de su pierna izquierda desprendiéndose del resto de su cuerpo durante una "batalla" contra dinosaurios. Ya no podía caminar, a duras penas se sostenía sobre un único pie, por lo que el niño, por temor a romperlo más, dejó de usarlo.

Estuvo bien por un tiempo. Es decir. Al menos lo había conservador y dejado en un lugar alto donde podía verlo divertirse con los otros juguetes. No obstante, una fatídica tarde, una corriente de aire lo empujó y alguien por error lo pateó bajo el librero. Al ver que nadie hizo nada por buscarlo, el soldadito se dio cuenta que ya no era útil y perdió las ganas de moverse.

Ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer, simplemente escuchaba las risas no dedicadas a él y miraba pies pasar. La humedad comenzaba a despintar el azul de su informe y él a llenarse de polvo.

Y así estuvo, triste y solo, día tras días. Salvo en uno, que de improviso un sonido nuevo invadió la habitación. Se trataba de una cajita de música, un regalo de cumpleaños para su dueño.

Yuri ladeó la cabeza para ver lo que había dentro, pues el niño había puesto la caja en el piso antes de darle cuerda. Cuando la tapa se abrió, emergió de ella una pareja de bailarines de ballet que danzaron al compás de una dulce melodía.

El soldadito quedó impresionado por su actuación. Los bailarines tallados de madera giraban grácilmente sobre una de sus piernas hasta que finalizó la melodía. Si tan sólo él supiera bailar así para poder ponerse en pie, pensó.

La bailarina era pelirroja y hermosa, envuelta en un tutú rosa. Pero quien realmente captó su atención fue el acompañante de ésta, el bailarín, quien tenía el cabello pintando de un inusual color plata y vestía un leotardo estilo militar, muy parecido a su propio traje de guerra, mas el del bailarín era de color magenta y brillaba gracias a la purpurina.

Pensó en broma que sus trajes combinaban, aunque era obvio que su diseño era más bien para coordinar con el de su compañera. Sin mencionar que existía un llamativo contraste entre ellos. El bailarín estaba pulcro y resplandeciente, como si fuera de porcelana, mientras que él... Él era un juguete viejo, con el gris del plomo sobresaliendo en algunas partes de su cuerpo y cubierto en una tela de polvo. Además, le faltaba una pierna...

Pudo deducir que sus nombres eran Viktor y Mila, pues en la parte inferior de la caja estaban grabadas esas palabras con letras doradas.

Reinó de nuevo el silencio al anochecer. Y aquella habría sido como cualquier otra velada sino fuera porque Yuri escuchó la cajita, aún en el piso, abrirse lentamente. Gracias a la luz de luna que atravesaba la ventana vio como los bailarines salían de ella, cerciorándose de no dejar caer la tapa para no hacer ruido.

Imaginó que ensayarían juntos siendo que eran un dúo. No obstante, comenzaron a bailar en solitario, cada uno por su lado. No parecían estar enojados, era más como si no repararan en la existencia del otro.

El soldadito sintió curiosidad por verlos de cerca, y reuniendo todo el valor que pudo se arrastró fuera del librero. Pudo camuflarse en la oscuridad hasta llegar a la pata de la cama, misma que usó para apoyarse en ella y levantarse para tener una mejor visión.

Quedó a escasos centímetros de Viktor. Los claros de luna hacían que su traje brillara tal cual rociado por estrellas, ensalzando sus movimiento de brazos y piernas. Lo observaba hipnotizado. Repentinamente éste se detuvo, volviéndose hacia donde sintió una mirada, pero no vio a nadie. El soldadito logró esconderse a tiempo.

Las noches siguientes fueron iguales. Yuri salía del librero, miraba al peliplateado bailar por horas, y, antes del amanecer, se arrastraba de vuelta. Hasta que una noche en especial, quizás ya habiéndose percatado de su presencia desde antes, el bailarín se detuvo de nuevo y le digirió una sonrisa.

Tras ver aquella expresión tan radiante, Yuri se sobresaltó, a lo que consecuentemente se soltó de la cama y cayó al piso. Viktor rió divertido ante su reacción y caminó hasta él para ofrecerle una mano.

Sintiéndose un poco humillado, lo ignoró y usó sus propios brazos para sentarse sobre su rodilla y muñón. El bailarín retrocedió con sorpresa al advertir que le faltaba parte de una pierna. Yuri, pudiendo sentir su lástima y quizás su desprecio, bajó la cabeza y quiso volver al librero.

Pero el bailarín, lejos de importarle su aspecto, volvió a sonreír y a extenderle la mano. Ahora el sorprendido era él, puesto que no esperaba tal acto de simpatía. Esta vez aceptó su ayuda y rápidamente Viktor lo jaló hacia sí para levantarlo.

Ya estando en pie, Yuri dio un brinco hacia atrás, no queriendo manchar su hermoso traje con la suciedad de su uniforme, mas el de cabello de plata lo tomó de la cintura y le sacudió el polvo de la cara. Posteriormente, hizo que el soldadito apoyara su brazo derecho sobre su izquierdo y entrelazó los dedos de la mano derecha con su izquierda.

Al soldadito le tomó unos segundos para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡El bailarín lo había invitado a bailar!

Al principio fue difícil para ambos acomodarse a su compañero. Yuri no tenía idea de qué hacer. Solamente podía dar saltos tímidos para desplazarse mientras era guiado por Viktor. No había sido hecho para bailar como él, sin mencionar su falta de equilibrio.

Pero Viktor continuaba sonriente, esperando pacientemente a que Yuri tomara confianza, y cuando lo sintió menos tensó le hizo dar una pirueta completa sobre su única pierna. Tras concluirla, el soldadito se aferró a él por temor a caerse, provocando que el bailarín riera, lo que a su vez, esto hizo que Yuri lo mirara ceñudo.

Como una manera de pedir perdón, Viktor juntó sus labios con los de Yuri. Al terminar el beso se abrazaron, ambos con sus caritas ruborizadas. No pararon de moverse, aunque propiamente habían dejado de bailar. Simplemente oscilaban sobre un punto. Sin embargo, Mila, la bailarina, parecía animada de verlos e incluso les aplaudió.

Las horas pasaron deprisa y faltaba poco para el amanecer, por lo que decidieron separarse, no sin antes unir sus labios por una segunda ocasión y prometerse encontrarse a la noche siguiente. Pero no contaron con que su dueño se despertaría más temprano de lo habitual, por lo que se percató de Yuri antes de que pudiera llegar al librero.

El niño, confundido por no haberlo visto antes, lo tomó del piso y salió corriendo de la habitación. El bailarín y su compañera temieron lo peor, pues al volver ya no traía consigo al soldadito.

Esa noche Viktor no pudo bailar, si lo había hecho durante el día fue porque el mecanismo de la cajita de música lo obligó. Su tristeza contagió a la bailarina y ésta tampoco tuvo deseos de ensayar. Creyó que no volvería ver a su amado soldadito nunca más, que quizás lo habrían tirado a la basura, o en el peor de los escenarios, derretido en la estufa de la cocina.

Mas no fue así. A la mañana siguiente el niño fue llamado por su madre, y cuando regresó a su habitación, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro infantil, pues su soldadito favorito, el que creyó que estaba perdido, fue pulido y repintando. Aún le faltaba una pierna, pero eso era lo que lo distinguía de sus otros juguetes.

Esa tarde el niño con le que compartía nombre volvió a jugar con él como antes, haciendo que éste y un grupo de vaqueros tuvieran una épica batalla contra un oso de felpa.

Y al caer la noche, cuando se aseguraron de que su dueño dormía, Viktor y Yuri se reunieron otra vez para bailar.

FIN.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, amenazas de muerte, halagos, cartas de amor; dejen reviews.**


End file.
